


What Do You Get the Man Who Has Everything?

by powerfulsmiles



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsmiles/pseuds/powerfulsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It’s that time of year when Changmin and Yunho get together to exchange presents. This year they are short on ideas and the pressure is on, as it is their tenth year they have been together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Get the Man Who Has Everything?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Homin Holidays Fanfic Exchange. For keepthebeat I hope you like this! It started out less serious and gradually got more serious. IDK. Merry Christmas and enjoy your Homin!!

It was one of those beautiful, perfect winter days when the dreariness of winter was swept off you by the glimmer of sunlight on the white, unblemished snow. It was one of those days when you were caught up in the Christmas spirit; not because you would get presents nor that you had a list a mile and a half long, but simply because you were thankful and happy. These days were few and far between in the Christmas season as too many people were often drowning under the pile of stress that they built for themselves. Everything has to be perfect in the Christmas season, as that is how you show your appreciation for the people you love and all that you have done together. 

This was an especially hard time for the perfectionists, where perfection wasn’t just an idea that you might be able to achieve; it was a goal. If you didn’t gain perfection, than you had failed and that was an unacceptable concept. The pressure was sky-high for these people, and that would explain why even the perfect winter days could not totally reduce their stress. These were the people that still had small lines of worry on their brows and were often bustling around, trying to achieve impossible numbers of tasks in a few hours.

In one apartment in Seoul, there was a level of stress that had permeated its walls. Shim Changmin sat on the sofa, his head cradled by his palms as he stared at the tablet in front of him. On the dimmed screen is a list of ideas for presents. The document is entitled “What to Get the Man Who Has Everything”. The list is actually short, with only two or three bullet points, all of which contain different amounts of question marks, depending on Changmin’s frustration when he was looking at the document. Changmin had started the document back in August, when he had been traveling with Yunho in Japan, finishing their Time tour. Five months later, Changmin still had not come up with any definitive ideas, discarding the majority of the ones that had popped into his head. 

Part of the problem, or rather the majority of the problem, was that Yunho had everything. And if he didn’t have it, he had the means to get it. He also expressed happiness over anything and everything that he received, making it difficult to gage how much the present meant to him. All gifts to Yunho had to be something that he couldn’t necessarily buy; they had to be special. Do you have any idea how hard it is to come up with special gifts for a person ten years in a row? Talk about pressure. This year was especially difficult as it was their tenth anniversary together. The gift had to be really special, at least in Changmin’s mind. After all, Yunho had put up with him for over ten years, not to mention the fact that they had been dating for a good portion of that time. The pressure was on and Changmin was caving.

***

In a nearby apartment, there was less stress but that would probably be due to the slightly more optimistic personality of the person who inhabited that space. Yunho was humming along to the Christmas music that was blasting from his speakers, dancing all over the place as he moved to hang his decorations in their appropriate places. He had friends coming to visit him later that night, and it was important to him that his apartment be festive. It also gave him an opportunity to think about gift options for the most difficult man in his life. Literally. 

Yunho loved Changmin with all his heart, but the man was exceedingly hard to shop for. Changmin was not easily moved by material things. He would appreciate the thought, but he wouldn’t necessarily go wild over the gift. This gave Yunho a challenge, as what do you give a man who has everything, and does not necessarily want for anything? His mind was filled with ideas, but none were giving him the right feeling.

Yunho sat on his sofa and looked around the apartment, noting the decorations and lights, reminding him of all his Christmas memories with Changmin. The younger used to hate the holidays, as he tended to not be filled with as much Christmas joy. He did celebrate them for his friends, and he often went out of his way to be cheerful and decorative for Yunho, a sign of just how much Yunho meant to Changmin. His maknae might not always be the most outgoing of lovers, but he loved hard. The leader sighed. How was he going to show his love when he only had a few days to come up with the perfect idea for a gift?

***

Kyuhyun sat at the kitchen counter, laughing at Changmin who was muttering furiously as he threw together ramen for their dinner. The TVXQ member was still upset, being no closer to coming up with a good idea for Yunho as well as not being able to spend time with the man tonight. Kyuhyun had been called over as entertainment backup, and was currently teasing his friend about being needy. All in good fun, of course, but the idea of a pouty Changmin with no Yunho to appease him was currently making Kyuhyun’s day. What are friends for!

“Shut up Kyuhyun, otherwise you get to make your own dinner,” Changmin snarled, his back towards his snickering friend.  
“Fine, fine. But I demand compensation for being the backup. That is really hard on my ego.”  
“Please. Your ego could stand being the backup more often.”  
“You are just upset that I beat you at Mario Kart again. Seriously man, step up your game. It’s becoming too easy to defeat you.” Kyuhyun rapidly ducked to avoid getting hit in the face by a dishcloth, thrown with unnerving accuracy by a pissed-off Changmin. “Why are you so angry anyway? It’s not like I haven’t made that joke before. Like a million times.”  
“No present ideas,” was the mumbled reply. “I can’t seem to come up with anything worthwhile, and we are exchanging gifts before we go home to see our parents. “  
“Are you leaving right after our concerts? I thought you guys were going to come and hang out with us. We had it all planned out! SHINee is coming, and Jonghyun!”  
Changmin sighed and turned around. “I honestly forgot about it. Eomeoni asked me if I was coming and I said yes. It’s the first time in a while that I will be able to be home with them."

Kyuhyun sympathetically smiled, understanding the dilemma that Changmin was undergoing. “I understand completely. We can just party when you get back, although I do have your present now.”  
The other male did not bother to reply to this. He simply walked out of the kitchen and into his spare room, which he had made into something of a gaming room/office. Kyuhyun turned in his stool to watch him go before reaching out to grasp the package that he had placed on the stool beside him. 

Changmin paused in his office, trying to remember where he had placed Kyuhyun’s gift, which he had purchased months ago. It had only taken him about 1.5 minutes to come up with an idea and then a slightly longer time to actually buy it. Changmin wondered at the difference between his gift ideas, trying to understand why he could by for Kyuhyun so easily and yet have such a difficult time with Yunho. Maybe his interests were just more similar to Kyuhyun, which made it easier.

He snagged the bag off the shelf in the closet, and returned to his friend, who had grown impatient with the delay and had poured himself another glass of wine. Kyuhyun was twirling the glass in front of himself, the deep red only a couple of shades different from his Christmas sweater, which was a muted brick red. The result was quite festive, and yet Changmin realized that he missed the garish Christmas sweaters that his hyung preferred. He knew he loved Yunho, but this was ridiculous. He hadn’t seen the man in a few days, something that was becoming a habit against his will. 

Kyuhyun had looked up during this inner monologue of Changmin’s. He had noted that his friend was rather distracted, and when he had been given a part of the reason, suddenly it had all made sense. Changmin was never very good being apart from his hyung, and thus these long absences were wreaking havoc with his mind. The SM men, at least the elder ones who had been performing for a while, had been looking for gift to give TVXQ. Kyuhyun had found the gift, and it was going to be the best. 

Once he had regained Changmin’s attention (if he were a lesser man, Kyuhyun would be pouting up a storm at the lack of attention he was receiving), the two friends exchanged their gifts. Both were killing themselves laughing at their presents, as they had fit each other perfectly. Changmin’s present to Kyuhyun consisted of a new sorting system for his vast wine collection, which was rapidly running out of room as well as a few new bottles that he had thought his friend might enjoy. Kyuhyun had thought along similar lines, giving his friend a variety of new types of wine and beers to try, knowing that going out to drink was not always the easiest thing to do. Their popularity had come at the price of their privacy, and so most of the time the idols did their relaxing in their dorms or apartments with their friends. 

A new bottle of wine was opened immediately, and the two friends relaxed in Changmin’s apartment, an electric fireplace lending a warm feeling to the atmosphere. One of the topics that they discussed, which Kyuhyun had brought up, was what to get Yunho-hyung for Christmas. Ideas were bounced around that ranged from purely ridiculous, to very sincere. There was one that struck Changmin, even in his slightly inebriated state, as being perfect. He hoped that he would remember it in the morning, after he woke up with the raging headache. 

***

While Changmin was hanging out with Kyuhyun, Yunho was spending time with his buddies, all of whom were congratulating him on the success of his party, as well as the past ten years. He smiled broadly, moving from person to person, trying to ensure that he spent time with all of his friends equally. There had been many compliments on his decorating abilities, something he made a note of so that Changmin couldn’t tease him about his lack of interior designing skills. Yunho thought that his apartment looked very festive, a wide range of lights draped along surfaces and framing doors and windows. There was a soft red hue to the room, which shone on the numerous Santa’s which stood proudly on table-tops and on counters. Yunho’s strangely vast collection of the merry man was the result of a number of gag gifts from his friends, who had been highly amused with his little clip of pretending to be Santa. There were various other things littering the room, like homemade snowflakes that he had done while bored, or that children had made him. 

He was still slightly distracted by his lack of ideas for Changmin’s present, but he did think the best under pressure. Some of his friends might also be able to help him chose. His ideas as of that night were: a CD of their romantic songs together, some new accessories for his guitar or a new set of bracelets. This last idea could possibly be couple bracelets, where Yunho got one and Changmin got the other. He was not sure how well this idea would go over with the younger though. Yunho needed something better, but not necessarily bigger. 

As the party went on well into the night, Yunho’s friends proved to be really good at brainstorming while drunk. There were ideas shouted around the room, often punctuated with bursts of raucous laughter. When the best idea of the night was given, however, there was only silence. After a few moments of this approving silence, there was applause and cheering. Yunho grinned in success, leaning heavily on the friend who had suggested the idea. This friend leaned heavily back on Yunho, neither of them able to stand upright without help. This lack of physical coordination did not stop them from applauding themselves and drinking to their success. 

***

Two hung-over males stumbled into their early morning practice, causing their backup dancers to grin and then baby them. The team divided into half, with 4 looking after the elder TVXQ member and the other 4 looking after the “baby.” Water bottles, ice packs and little packets of food were distributed, giving the boys enough time to re-establish their equilibrium and be ready for a grueling day’s work. 

Yunho and Changmin glanced at each other and nodded, taking in the subtleties of the other’s appearance and ensuring that their mental connection was as strong as ever. The practice went smoothly, as the team covered routines from their earliest to the most recent. There were only a few glitches, mostly a few mixed-up moves or gestures. On the whole, Yunho was very happy with the way the rehearsal had gone and called for a half an hour break around 3pm. The dancers filled out, trying to get their stuff and run a few errands in the building. Changmin had collapsed on the floor, breathing harshly and trying to remember that stars should not be evident in one’s gaze. Yunho laughed silently, and lay down beside him. Their heads were facing the same way, staring up at the ceiling.

“How are your plans for Christmas going?” Yunho asked his other half, still staring up at the ceiling.  
Changmin groaned. “They are coming. It’s rather complicated this series of concerts, going home to see my family, celebrating with you and celebrating with friends.”  
Yunho did not fail to notice the fact that he had his own separate celebration, a little detail which always reminded him of how much Changmin loved him. “That is what the season is about Changminnie! It’s about seeing people and having fun and spending time with those you love. So when is our night?”  
Changmin rolled on to his side, wincing as he did so. “The night of our concert? Or should we be celebrating with the staff?”  
“They can’t celebrate that night. I think they have to work the other group’s concerts as well. We should definitely treat them after the week is over though. They deserve it.”  
“They are amazing. Do you think we tell them that enough? Or at all?”  
Yunho looked at his dongsaeng, his eyes twinkling. “I think they know. Your place or mine?”  
“If you want it to be festive, yours. If you want it to be neat, mine.”  
“Mine it is then. I thought you were decorating this year!”

Changmin snorted in a rather undignified manner. “Please, I didn't have time. And no one really cares. It keeps the place cleaner anyways.”  
Yunho rolled his eyes at the clean dig. “I will have you know,” he said in a teasing manner, getting up to lean over Changmin, “that I was complimented on my decorating. Complimented!!!” He began to tickle Changmin, who was squirming and giggling, the mismatched smile in full effect. Yunho stopped suddenly, giving Changmin a chance to breathe. He stared intently down on his maknae. “Merry Christmas Changminnie.” 

Changmin stopped giggling, and stared right back up at his hyung. That weird feeling he had been having yesterday was gone, leaving him with a contented feeling. Warmth spread through his limbs and he broke all of his rules to lean up and kiss Yunho gently. “Merry Christmas Yunho,” he whispered against his lips before pecking him once more. Yunho kissed back, his heart in his eyes. 

They broke apart at the sound of footsteps, although their eyes still continued to broadcast their emotions to each other. The rest of the day went as planned, with the entire group agreeing that they were very well prepared for the concert in two days. Yunho’s manager appeared to drive them home. They stopped by Changmin’s apartment first, where he climbed out after giving Yunho a peck on the cheek, and the promise to text him with plans. 

***

Once Changmin had left the car, Yunho watched him enter the building and then quickly told the manager that he wished to go the nearest toy store. He squirmed in the backseat, planning what he was going to buy. The idea was one of the best he may have ever had, and Yunho wanted it to be perfect. He, too, was a perfectionist, perhaps even more than his counterpoint. He was just quieter about it. 

As soon as he stepped foot in the store, Yunho made a beeline for the Lego section, selecting different pieces and kits for what would suit his needs. A very kind salesperson came over upon recognizing the idol, and quietly asked if there was anything that Yunho might need help with. Once all the pieces had been found and purchased, Yunho quickly headed back to the car, eager to complete his present. 

Changmin’s present was finished that evening, with the sound of Christmas songs wafting through Yunho’s apartment. The Lego structure was huge, with the smallest details evident. Yunho smiled down on his creation, taking a few pictures as evidence of his abilities (this picture taking was turning into a habit) and then wrapping it up in paper. The final covered product was ungainly and questionable, but Yunho figured that would add to the mystique surrounding it. There was no doubt in his mind that Changmin would love his present. It combined a few of his favorite things into one magnificent creation. 

***

Changmin was also on a roll. He was seated at his desk, focused intently on the screen of his laptop, which was hooked up to the printer as well as the tablet upon which he kept his pictures. Currently, the desk was strewn with his favorites, arranged in a half-hazard fashion as he played with the different aspects of the photos. Normally wide bambi-eyes were narrowed in concentration, tongue poking out of the corner of his lips. The young man had been at his task for over an hour, and his eyes were beginning to go slightly out of focus. 

Changmin stood up and stretched, frowning slightly down at his project. The ideas for the layout were whizzing through his brain, discarded at a rapid pace while the good ones were adjusted. He decided to head into the kitchen to grab a beer, hoping that he might have a light bulb moment at some point. Sure enough, right after he had popped the lid off the can, Changmin knew exactly what he would do with his pictures. He trotted down the hallway, and slid into his chair with a look of intense determination. 

Another hour later, and the photoset was complete. Changmin rested in his chair, looking tired but proud. This might be the best present he had ever given Yunho, which he thought was very fitting. The maknae spent the rest of his beer sitting and looking at the gift, lost in the memories that the photos precluded. Finally, he got up and left the room, turning off the light and closing the door. 

***

The next day passed with very little trouble. There were more rehearsals to run through, except this time, all activities were at the stadium. There was a feeling of excitement in the air, a combination of the upcoming concert and Christmas. There were slight flurries of snow that lent a magical feel to the day, also releasing most of the stress for everyone involved. Yunho and the dancers goofed off, feeling relieved that the day had gone without a glitch. Changmin watched from the sidelines, relieved as well, but less willing to goof-off at the moment. Yunho understood, and left his maknae to himself. He would look over once in a while to see Changmin watching with a little half smile gracing that luscious mouth of his. The leader was happy to see that the maknae was just being quiet. 

In the car ride home, the manager was chatting with them, figuring out timing and plans so that the next day would not be hectic. It was snowing a little harder, making for a pleasant ride. Yunho thought there was a feeling of being in a snow globe, with the large flakes floating gently to the ground. Changmin was beside him as always, asking the manager questions about his day off and ensuring that neither of the two younger boys would be interrupting his plans. The younger male was dropped off first again, leaving with a squeeze of Yunho’s hand and a quiet “good night.” Yunho once again watched him enter the building and then continued on his way, looking forward to a serious date with his bed before the big day. 

***

Then it was the day of their concert. If it was hectic the day before at the stadium, today it was bedlam. There were stage managers, dancers, coordi-noonas, musicians and various other people rushing around before the concert began. Changmin and Yunho were being dressed, already having had their makeup done and their hair fixed with enough hairspray to form a helmet. The boys had their eyes closed, the sole people not moving as their lips formed silent words. The staff let them be, understanding this ritual and its necessity. As their eyes slowly opened, the two members turned towards each other and nodded. They were the members of TVXQ, and now was the time for them to showcase once again what they could do. They came to the stage to the roar of the audience and the next four-ish hours were a blur of music, laughter and fun. 

After it was over, the boys descended to the bowels of the stadium, drenched in sweat and laughter. They carefully, with feeling, thanked the staff profusely. Words could not express, they said, just how much their appreciated their support and love. None of the concert would have been possible without them. The staff swarmed them with hugs, and small presents, which the boys returned. There were cheers and streamers thrown in the air, along with shouts of “Merry Christmas!” 

***

Finally it was over. The stadium was clean and ready for the next set of concerts, and the staff had been sent to their Christmas party. Yunho and Changmin didn’t speak much in the car, although Min had a tight grip on his present. There was a sense of unreality at that time. How could they have spent ten years together already? Time had flown, but so much had happened. Yunho glanced over at his other half speculatively. Changmin returned his glance and anything that needed to be said was done through a single gaze. The elder could suddenly breathe past the lump in his throat. Changmin had been there for the past ten years, and based solely upon that one glance, he was not going anywhere. Never mind all the other things that Changmin did to convince him. 

The boys got out of the van at Yunho’s apartment building, waving goodbye to the manager who gave them a tired, happy smile and drove off. Changmin then followed his hyung into the building, waving hello to the security person. The elevator ride up to the apartment was quiet, both anticipating the other seeing their present for the first time. There also was no need for words, both knowing what the other was thinking with very little trouble. 

The silence continued into the apartment, Changmin smiling at the sheer number of decorations. A strange look crossed his face when he saw Yunho’s new collection of Rudolph’s which were littered among the Santas. Yunho caught the direction of his gaze, and smiled. “I needed some deer to counterbalance the Santas. Plus, you are my deer and I needed you in my apartment.” Changmin gaped at the sheer grease of that comment and then laughed with abandon. “You would,” he wheezed, eyes adorably mismatched. Yunho threw his mittens at the younger in a half-hearted retaliation, too happy to see the other’s smile to care about the insult. “Yeah, but they are nothing in comparison to my real Bambi. He is adorable.” This shut Changmin up; nose, ears and cheeks adorably red and pink with embarrassment. 

Changmin grumbled under his breath, secretly loving the compliment, and shuffled into the kitchen. He grabbed the mugs from the cupboard and began to make the hot chocolate that made up their Christmas tradition. Yunho bounced into the room with the tree, plugging in the lights and ensuring that his present was in the prime location for Changmin to find it. Satisfied with the condition of the room, he collapsed on the sofa to wait, humming Christmas tunes under his breath and absentmindedly fiddling with the bottom of his snowman sweater. 

The maknae walked into the room a few moments later, his gift tucked under his arm and both hands clutching the mugs of hot chocolate. After a mug was carefully handed over, Changmin collapsed on the other end of the sofa and took a hearty sip of his drink with a quiet moan of appreciation. Yunho grinned before following Min’s lead, also letting out a moan as the hot drink slid down his throat. They sat like that for a while, content to watch the lights blink in and out and think about how far they had come.

The younger broke the silence first, nudging Yunho with a sock-covered foot and saying “Want to open your present first?” Yunho agreed happily, placing the cup on the edge of the table and leaning forward eagerly. Changmin handed the gift over, watching apprehensively as Yunho ripped the wrapping off. The elder was not one for meticulously appreciating the wrapping by opening it piece by piece of tape. Nope, ripping was more his style. 

Yunho gave a gasp of appreciation as he opened the present. Inside was a large picture frame, as well as a box that contained an electronic frame. He looked in puzzlement at the gift, not really understanding the meaning of both parts, but set aside the box in favor of closely examining the photos. He recognized some of them, having been with Changmin when he had taken them. There were others he did not remember seeing, but their identity was very familiar to him: they were all the places that he and Changmin had been together. He looked at Changmin, tears apparent in his eyes. “Thank you Minnie. This is beautiful.” Changmin smiled quietly, his heart in his eyes. “The electronic picture frame was more portable. It also shows them in a random order, so I thought you could take it with you if you wanted.” He was tackled against the back of the sofa, a rather exuberant Yunho in his arms. Changmin grabbed his hyung by the back of his neck and hauled him in for a kiss. 

When they broke apart, Yunho smiled breathlessly down on Changmin, love in his eyes. “Now your present!” He bounded to the tree, and grabbed the oddly shaped package carefully. Changmin watched with curiosity as Yunho placed the package on his lap and flopped down on the sofa again, anticipation in his eyes. Changmin carefully took the packaging off, every once in a while glancing at Yunho for some kind of clue as to the identity of his present. When the blue snowflake paper fell away, he was greeted with a Lego structure. It was a huge representation of the Nissan stadium. There were two figures standing on the small stage, supposedly Yunho and he. Around the stage were the words “Thank you” spelled out in white with a red background. Lego Yunho and Changmin were holding hands, and looking out at the audience. Yunho spoke up quietly “The thank you…has multiple meanings.” Changmin looked up with a soft smile, only to see Yunho looking at him anxiously. “Hyung, I love it. It’s perfect.” The elder fidgeted. “It is not as personal as your gift to me. I didn’t know what you might think was okay…” He was now starting to work himself into a tizzy, gripping his sweater in two tight fists. Changmin leaned over and broke him off with a kiss, a warm hand settling on Yunho’s balled fists. His other hand went to the back of Yunho’s head, bringing him in to rest their foreheads against each other. “I love it hyung. It says so much.”

“I love you Changminnie,” Yunho said softly. “Merry Christmas.” Changmin replied “I love you too hyung. Merry Christmas.” They sat and stared at their gifts, Yunho in the curve of Changmin’s arm. “You know,” Changmin spoke up “I can change this gift in the future.” Yunho looked over curiously at the Lego structure. He beamed once he understood Changmin’s meaning and stated proudly “I planned for the future!” Changmin rolled his eyes and said “So did I! You can add new photos anytime you want.” 

“We are a couple of geniuses.” Yunho laughed and then sobered. “With all sincerity, thank you Changminnie.”  
Changmin looked at the top of his hyung’s head and gently pressed a kiss to the dark waves. “Always Yunho. And thank you.”

The rest of the night was spent on that sofa, resting in each other’s arms and reminiscing. Both were extremely glad that their present had been so well received, and were completely in love with their gift. There was a lot of love and happiness in that room; there had been ten years to cultivate it and many more to perfect it.


End file.
